Fishing
Fishing is a non-combat activity available during Free-Roam missions, that allows players to catch fish which can then be used as resources for various crafting requirements. It was first introduced in Update 22. How to Fish Acquiring Fishing Spear Once players have earned enough Standing with the associated Landscape's faction (Ostron in Cetus, Solaris United in Fortuna) by completing Bounties or Incursions, they are able to purchase a Fishing Spear at their fishing supplier (Hai-Luk or The Business respectively). Preparing to Fish Once a Fishing Spear is purchased the player can then equip it in the Gear menu through their Arsenal. Note, that it is not necessary to equip more than one spear (or any baits, dyes, etc.) as all available spears and other fishing utensils will be selectable through the fishing menu once any spear has been readied. Now properly equipped, the player can head out into the plains and find eligible bodies of water such as ponds, lakes, and the ocean. In order for fish to begin spawning the player must first bring out the fishing spear from the Gear menu (default hold and select the spear). Fishing Menu Once the player has armed themselves with a fishing spear, the fishing gear menu will automatically appear on the bottom right of the screen, indicating the currently selected spear, dyes and bait. Players can change their current selection by holding the respective key ( , or ), while pressing the key will cast the current dye or bait. Consequently use of Warframe abilities (bound to the number keys) will be suppressed while armed with a spear. Catching Fish While aiming the spear (default hold ), environmental sounds will be dampened, allowing the player to listen for the splashing and bubbling of nearby fish. Use the direction of the sounds to locate your possible prey and spear them by pressing the fire button (default ). The spear has travel time, therefore the player must adjust trajectory based on distance from the fish. Abilities like Zephyr's can decrease the spear's travel time. If successful the player will be shown holding the catch with statistics on species, size (small, medium, or large) and gross weight displayed in the lower right infobox. If the player misses, nearby fish will be alerted and quickly scatter away. Scaring the fish multiple times could result in them de-spawning. While the player is shown with the fish, no invincibility will be granted, meaning that nearby Grineer can easily damage or kill the player. This cannot be avoided without killing the Grineer first before attempting a catch. Fish Uses You can turn in your catches at Hai-Luk either for Standing with the Ostron or to cut them up into generic resources (Fish Meat, Fish Oil, Fish Scales) and a resource specific to each type of fish. Plains of Eidolon Common Species Mawfish = "Its gaping maw allows it to scoop up smaller fish as it swims by them." *'Biome:' Lake *'Activity:' Diurnal (Day time) *'Effective Spears:' Lanzo/Tulok/Peram *Can weigh up to 30 kg. |-|Charc Eel = "Discharges electricity from luminous glands along its flanks to stun its prey." *'Biome:' Lake *'Activity:' Cathemeral (Day and Night time) *'Effective Spears:' Lanzo/Tulok/Peram *Can weigh up to 24 kg. |-|Khut-Khut = "A poisonous fish protected by a hard carapace around its skull." *'Biome:' Pond *'Activity:' Diurnal (Day time) *'Effective Spears:' Lanzo/Tulok/Peram *Can weigh up to 20 kg. |-|Yogwun = "This slow fish meanders through the waters and is often preyed upon by larger predators." *'Biome:' Pond *'Activity:' Diurnal (Day time) *'Effective Spears:' Lanzo/Tulok/Peram *Can weigh up to 32 kg. |-|Mortus Lungfish = "Displays blood-splattered pattern on its scales and has its ribs exposed through open cavities along both flanks. When predators approach it lies still at the bottom of the sand banks, disguised as a carcass in hopes of being ignored." *'Biome:' Pond *'Activity:' Nocturnal (Night time) *'Effective Spears:' Lanzo/Peram *Weighs up to 40 kg. |-|Goopolla = "A predatory fish that is attracted to the scent of blood." *'Biome:' Ocean *'Activity:' Cathemeral (Day and Night time) *'Effective Spears:' Lanzo/Tulok/Peram *Weighs up to 20 kg. |-|Tralok = "Strong, predatory fish with eyes that can pierce the darkest shadows." *'Biome:' Ocean *'Activity:' Diurnal (Day time) *'Effective Spears:' Tulok/Peram *Can weigh up to 40 kg. Baited Species Sharrac = "While rarely venturing from the deepest of waters of the plains, the Sharrac is a fearsome predator who will prey on unwary Ostrons swimming alone." *'Biome:' Ocean *'Activity:' Cathemeral (Day and Night time) **Twilight Bait needed. *'Effective Spears:' Lanzo/Tulok *Can weigh up to 40 kg. *Can grant (S) (M) (L). *Can be cut to gain (S/M/L) (2/3/4) (4/6/8) (1/1/1) (2/3/4) |-|Karkina = "A crustacean that hunts during the twilight hours." *'Biome:' Ocean *'Activity:' Cathemeral (Day and Night time) **Twilight Bait needed. *'Effective Spears:' Lanzo/Tulok *Can weigh up to 32 kg. *Can grant (S) (M) (L). *Can be cut to gain (S/M/L) (1/2/3) (3/4/5) (1/1/1) (4/6/8) |-|Murkray = "A cunning hunter that hides within the mud at the bottom of the ocean and ambushes passing prey." *'Biome:' Ocean *'Activity:' Cathemeral (Day and Night time) **Murkray Bait needed. *'Effective Spears:' Lanzo *Can weigh up to 40 kg. *Can grant (S) (M) (L). *Can be cut to gain (S/M/L) (1/3/5) (2/4/6) (1/1/1) (7/8/9) |-|Norg = "This fish inhabits the shallows and feeds of crabs and other small crustaceans. When threatened it forces air into its brain to give it the impression of being much bigger than it normally is." *'Biome:' Lake *'Activity:' Nocturnal (Night time) **Norg Bait needed. *'Effective Spears:' Peram *Can weigh up to 40 kg. *Can grant (S) (M) (L). *Can be cut to gain (S/M/L) (2/3/4) (5/7/10) (1/1/1) (3/5/6) |-|Cuthol = "A grotesque crustacean that produces a potent, paralyzing toxin from its tentacles." *'Biome:' Pond *'Activity:' Nocturnal (Night time) **Cuthol Bait needed. *'Effective Spears:' Lanzo *Can weigh up to 40 kg. *Can grant (S) (M) (L). *Can be cut to gain (S/M/L) (5/8/11) (3/4/5) (1/1/1) (2/3/4) |-|Glappid = "The Glappid is a scavenger that feasts on the remains of dead fish. It has formed a symbiotic bond with the Seram Beetle which extracts and feeds upon any toxins ingested by the Glappid." *'Biome:' Ocean *'Activity:' Nocturnal (Night time) **Glappid Bait needed. *'Effective Spears:' Peram *Can weigh up to 44 kg. *Can grant (S) (M) (L). *Can be cut to gain (S/M/L) (4/6/8) (5/7/9) (1/1/1) (3/5/7) Orb Vallis Species Tink |-|Bricky = |-|Recaster = |-|Eye-Eye = Fishing Locations and Biomes Depending on the location and type of body of water the player will encounter different species of fish. *'Gara Toht Lake', the large lake directly north of Cetus: **Mawfish (common at day) **Charc Eel (common at night and day) **Norg (rare at night, Norg bait) *Landlocked bodies of water scattered around the plains: **Yogwun (common at day) **Khut-Khut (common at day) **Mortus Lungfish (rare at day, common at night) **Cuthol (rare at night, Cuthol bait) *Coastlines of the ocean (far left and right to Cetus gate): **Goopolla (common at night and day) **Tralok (uncommon at day) **Sharrac (rare at night and day, Twilight bait) **Karkina (rare at night and day, Twilight bait) **Murkray (rare at day and night, Murkray bait) **Glappid (rare at night, Glappid bait) *Anywhere: **Boot Bait Baits are consumable items that can be used to increase the chances of certain types of fish appearing. Any baits are automatically held in the fishing gear menu. To properly use bait, players must throw them near a hotspot, an area of water that has visible white patches of bubbles rippling in a circular pattern on the surface. This will activate the bait, which will then increase the chance of certain types of fish spawning within the hotspot. The bait's initial effects will last for up to 3 minutes, during which it has a high chance of making its target fish appear on the spawn intervals within that period. The bait will visually disappear after that period, however it will still have a much smaller chance of making the target fish appear on subsequent spawns in the same hotspot. If the hotspot is still active after the bait expires, players can throw in another bait of either the same type or a different one to attract the desired fish. Different baits will work when luring their fish type in the same hotspot (however the same bait will not stack its own effect) but this will reduce the chance of luring a specific fish. A baited hotspot will remain visible until all fish within the area have been caught or escaped, in which case the ripples will disappear, indicating that the hotspot has expired. Fish types, like Norgs and Glappids, which do not normally appear in standard fishing require specialized bait to lure out. *It is not necessary to aim at the ripples in order for the bait to activate, simply throwing a single bait into the vicinity will do. *Throwing additional bait into the same hotspot will not increase the chances of fish spawning - only one bait is required to affect the hotspot. *The targeted fish may spawn a distance away from the hotspot the bait is thrown in, sometimes appearing in other nearby hotspots. *Bait designed to attract fish active during a certain time will attract fish regardless of what time of day it was used. For example, a day-bait used at night will attract Goopola, which are active at both day and night, but not Tralok, which are active at day only. Products All fish species are graded in three size-classes. Specific weight of fish is relevant only for bragging rights. Notes *The burbling of spawning fish is heard a few seconds before a fish actually spawns in. *Depending on the species (color and size), water (clear or filled with plants), water effects (reflection and lighting), and time of day (some fish are luminescent at night) it can be difficult and take a while to spot them. **The player can bullet-jump above the water-surfaces in order to scan for fish; using aim gliding, mid-air slides, and double-jumps to maneuver back to shore. **Ivara's Dashwire ability can create ziplines above the water to get a better spotting view, however, it is not possible to zoom in with the fishing spear while on the zipline. Additionally, throwing may not be immediate while balanced on the wire; the Warframe will wait until its arm is in position for a throw, affecting timing; aiming with the spear then moving along the zipline will also cause the spear to be thrown from the location where the action was initiated. A remedy is to zoom in and immediately throw the spear at the fish. **Banshee's Sonar ability can be used to highlight the fish with an outline briefly, though they won't get weak points or appear in minimaps. **Limbo will see fish with an entity outline while inside the rift, although the spear will not work since the fish are not inside the rift as well. **The Codex Scanner and Synthesis Scanner can be used to highlight fish briefly every few seconds. *Spear type does not influence spawning species, and all currently known species can be caught by any spear, although non-specialized spears will require several hits to catch fish they are not designed for. **This can be counteracted by Warframe abilities that buff weapon damage, such as Volt's passive, Electric Shield, or Rhino's Roar. **Spears are affected by Flight Speed buffs, such as Zephyr's . **Ivara's Navigator ability can be used to steer the fishing spear. *More likely that the fish tend to spawn at the moment when you are equipping the spear. If you can't see any fish around and hear no burbling try to equip the weapon than re-equip your spear once or twice. *Wading into the water will scare away the fish. At night, contact with landlocked water will also apply a weak proc, quartering your shield capacity for 1 second and draining 100 energy. *Fish are tradeable as crafting components. *The number of fish caught is affected by a Resource Booster. *The base number of fish spawns is affected by a Resource Drop Chance Booster . *Transference and Warframe abilities cannot be cast while wielding a Fishing Spear and will remain so until the player switches to a weapon. Since Update 22.17.3 you can now quick melee while wielding a Fishing Spear. **While the normal ability buttons do not work with a Fishing Spear equipped, it is still possible to cast the "Currently Selected Ability" with a dedicated hotkey, as well as scroll through the list of abilities to select the desired ability. *If the player misses the fish, or randomly lobs the spear at the shoreline or underwater ground, there's a chance of getting a Boot, and when reeled in, a banjo sound plays in the background. It can be sold for . *Void Strike from the Madurai focus school does not appear to increase damage done by fishing spears (needs further testing) *Spears can be used to break containers and resource nodes, and can pull on items as well (bug?). *You can't fish using Archwing. Trivia * Concept art for some of the fish species, particulaly the Mawfish, Mortus Lungfish, Norg, and even the Lanx, are viewable via the Art Gallery section of the Codex. ** The Mawfish and Mortus Lungfish, or rather their models, were the first fish species to be "introduced" in the game proper; they can be seen swimming in the floor of the Helminth Infirmary. * The Mawfish is most likely based on an order of real-world, deep-sea fish called Gulper Eels, most closely resembling the Pelican Eel. Bugs *Fish can swim through the floor near the shoreline, swimming below you inside the rock/earth. This can be seen using the Luminos Dye. *Fish can appear to be floating above the water. In this case, it is also possible for them to float near the water above the ground. *Attempting to equip any spear while Ivara's Artemis Bow is active will cause you to not be able to draw your spear until you are downed. * Luminos Dye range is reduced on low Geometry Detail. Increasing it fixes the problem. *Occasionally, fish may appear as a doubled image of themselves, making aiming/catching a bit more difficult. *Occasionally, while fishing in the ocean, bait and dye will not float on the surface but fall through the map. Leaving and reentering the plains usually fixes this (confirmed still happens in 23.0.7) *The Fishing Spear can become invisible when quick melee with a melee weapon, that is set to be not visible when holstered in the melee slot options. This can also cause a small time of immobility after throwing and catching the spear back. Media Warframe Plains of Eidolon Easy Fishing Guide to Maximize Ostron Standing How to start Fishing! Plains of Eidolon (Warframe) BEST Ostron Rep Farming Methods! (Warframe) Patch History Spear Fishing HUD Changes: *We’ve added a sophisticated new HUD to aid in your aquatic hunt for brains, bones, and delicious spleen! Selecting a Spear in your Gear wheel will open the Fishing HUD where you can switch between Spear, Dye, and Bait on the fly. }} Category:Resources Category:Mechanics Category:Fishing Category:Update 22 Category:Plains of Eidolon